


【C汪咕哒♂】Falling Down

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 「一次注定失败的潜入调查。」





	【C汪咕哒♂】Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> 本文已收录于C汪咕哒♂同人志《Falling Down》中。  
> 《谜特异点：逃离贝克街》Paro……实际上我感觉有联系的也就是那张图，别的都是我瞎编的。  
> 其实年初的时候就做了这个大纲，不过下笔写的时候从大纲到正文各推翻了一遍重新写，写得我真是抽筋拔骨，复健太痛苦了。

　　独自一人躲在黑暗狭小的空间中，前所未有的高热和恐惧将他淹没。  
　　也许詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂终究是把他保护得太好了，虽然老头子以前对他说不上好，最后也没把他教得多好。但即使他自幼生活在一片阴翳之中，在许多时候，世界上最黑暗的那部分的里面也是存在着天壤之别的。他便是活在黑暗里最高，最透明的那层世界里的，它实际上已经与光芒普照的大地十分接近了。  
　　因此即使他已在过去的二十年里通晓风月，可通晓归通晓，这次如今突然祸到临头，他却完全方寸大乱，不知该如何是好了。  
　　——他现在被下了药。  
　　也许只是意外，也许是对方早有预谋。他不知道，但当他回过神来的时候已然无可挽回，那杯加了料的酒早就尽数落入腹中，悄无声息地一路烧遍四肢百骸。  
　　见习侦探藤丸立香现在的情况很糟糕。他浑身都是汗，皮肤散发着惊人的热量。陌生而勃发的肉欲恶魔附体一般缠住了他，几乎融化了他的理智，他仓皇地解开领口和腰带，在狭小的衣柜里试图自我解决，然而把双手已经弄得一片泥泞了，却也丝毫没有用处。  
　　他在很小的时候就知道了自己的性向，但莫里亚蒂那严酷高压的教育让他只能对这一切都缄口不言——不过他年轻时唯一一次算得上疯狂的事是碰上这老头子异想天开，居然试图让他扮作女人去接近一位伦敦公务员，可最后关头他落荒而逃，导致任务失败——所以时至今日，藤丸立香还是个完完全全的处子。  
　　现在从身体深处传来的奇异瘙痒，让他更加地不安和绝望。  
　　再也没有比这更倒霉的事情了。  
　　>>>  
　　如果不是那杯蜂蜜酒，今晚的任务本应非常顺利。有伦敦警察局埋在爱尔兰黑帮的卧底做内应，情报工作又是万事俱足，至于伪装他自认为也扮得很完美，如果可以再多留哪怕十分钟，他也许就能顺利见到梅芙。  
　　梅芙，或者说「康诺特的女王」，是个平日里行为乖张，绯闻缠身的女人。然而她又仿佛神通广大，只要是在欧洲大陆上，无论是什么事总有人会在幕后不声不响地替她摆平。他之前便听到风闻说她身后有黑帮做靠山，而这一次，他也是受了英国警局的秘密委托，前来调查这位看似光鲜亮丽的「女明星」。英国警局虽然掌握了大量的线索，却没有任何一项梅芙与爱尔兰黑帮有往来的铁证。梅芙虽说做事出格，但又非常谨慎，平日里的出演行程也被她的团队保密得极好，加上这半年她又正在休假，因此，想通过片场探班之类的平常手段去接近她十分困难。  
　　后来他终于拿到了和这位女明星私下见面的入场券，以一位和梅芙从未见过面的粉丝的身份。时间便是在今天，圣帕特里克节，爱尔兰人的狂欢日。  
　　当然，这入场券是他那位搭档帮忙搞定的。  
　　他的这位搭档也是爱尔兰裔，正是那位受苏格兰场派遣，埋伏在黑帮中的线人。能接近「康诺特的女王」，还多亏了他从中斡旋。  
　　几个小时前他们到达地下停车场的时候，这位搭档还在问他：「小侦探，这真的能行吗？」  
　　「说不好，Caster。不过我们也没有别的办法了，我只能赌她没有见过这个『阿芙一生推』……」  
　　被称为Caster——也就是绰号「魔术师」的男人听到这里不禁笑出声来。藤丸立香自己说完也乐不可支，两个人对着这位罗马宅男的档案笑了好一会，魔术师才说：「也难为你能找到这么一个人。别说，和你长得还真有七八分像。」  
　　「我向来好运。」藤丸立香说完跳下了车，「好了Caster！我们入场吧！」  
　　他们两个一前一后，分头没入了会场的人群。Caster在外面的会场等待接应他，他则一直往里走，在约定好的会客室里等待「康诺特的女王」驾临此地。  
　　然而在灯光昏暗气氛暧昧的会客室里等了半晌，梅芙还是没有来。漂亮女人总有些怪脾气，藤丸立香也不心急，就在吧台旁边耐心地等，可等着等着，他没等来梅芙，却等来了一个莫名其妙的姑娘。  
　　虽然她长得也很漂亮：高鼻深目，一头银白长发，眼睛像紫水晶一样闪闪发光。然而美则美矣，藤丸立香明显感觉这姑娘要不就是认错了人，要不就是精神失常，因为她一打开门闯进来，直愣愣地就盯紧了他看，而后突如其来地对着他掉下眼泪，一把抱住他的手臂便哽咽着说「终于找到你了我的爱」——  
　　藤丸立香对天发誓，他在过去的二十年里从来没有见过这么一位姑娘。然而对方如此情真意切，那一双泪眼更是击中了他看不得人哭的死穴，简直让他有那么一瞬间怀疑自己是否在以前真的欠下了什么惊天情债，要么不是他欠的，就是他李代桃僵的这位查理曼老哥欠的，当然后者的可能性更大一些……  
　　可如果查理曼先生和她是旧识，她又能在这个地方出现，说不定梅芙也——  
　　「齐格鲁德！」  
　　……原来是虚惊一场。  
　　她似乎真的只是将他错认成别人了。不过难道他和那位「齐格鲁德」长得也很像吗？藤丸立香自认为只是普通小帅，又或者说这个世界上的英俊气质大抵都是相通的？  
　　不过他没有时间再去想这些了。因为这位来路不明的美人早就把他逼到了墙角，玻璃酒杯薄薄的边缘已经抵上他嘴唇，她的声音温柔，却含着一种令人不敢抗拒的力量：「如果你还爱我，就请喝下这杯酒来证明你对我的情意吧……」  
　　藤丸立香冷汗涔涔，问她：「如，如果我不喝呢？」  
　　美人眼睛一眯，居然不知从哪摸出一把匕首，直接抵上了他的肋间！  
　　那匕首开了刃，轻而易举地刺破了他的外套。她的眼睛还蒙着一层水雾，泫然欲泣煞是怜人，然而眼睛深处却是冷酷又哀伤，藤丸立香感觉如果这杯酒他不喝下去，怕不是当真会被这精神失常的女人一刀捅了——  
　　可这酒又并非圣帕特里克节里那种用绿藻染色的啤酒。高脚杯里金波荡漾，散发着一种强烈得几乎有些腻人的甜香。那是蜂蜜的味道，藤丸立香想起在贝尔法斯特，当地特产的蜂蜜酒也颇受欢迎，但很上品的蜂蜜酒他也尝过，味道和这个好像是不太一样的——  
　　……他感觉到那刀刃已经抵到他皮肤上了。  
　　识时务者为俊杰。藤丸立香脑子转得飞快，二者选其一，他打算还是先把酒喝掉再说。于是他干脆地抓过杯子，一口气将半杯蜂蜜酒直接喝了个干净，喝完还颇有英雄气概地说：「怎么样，这足以证明我对你的爱了……吗？」  
　　「啊……齐格鲁德……」  
　　然后就在这时，外面突然有两个黑衣人把门推开跑了进来，大喊「布伦希尔德小姐」。拿着匕首的女人闻言转过头去，就看到这二位大踏步地冲了过来，二话不说地把她直接架走了，其中一位还小声对藤丸立香说：「抱歉先生，这位小姐好像又，又……认错人了……齐格鲁德先生现在正在会场里到处找不到人，没想到她跑到这里来了。」  
　　藤丸立香：「……」  
　　藤丸立香：「……好的。那请问梅芙小姐什么时候可以过来呢？」  
　　黑衣人大手一挥：「也就十来分钟吧！」  
　　>>>  
　　结果他没来得及等到梅芙。布伦希尔德走后，会客室大门关上，又只剩下他一个人。他从门口往沙发边走，顺手擦了擦唇边残留的酒液，然而就在此时他心脏一紧，不知为何突然觉得浑身发热，脚步虚浮。腹里仿佛烧起了一团火，下体也紧绷起来——  
　　他居然勃起了！？  
　　藤丸立香心道不好。他明白那酒里一定是加了药……他熟悉这种感觉。在很小的时候，莫里亚蒂会为了锻炼他的耐药性喂给他各种药物并把他关在房间里，让他自己熬过去，他过去痛恨极了这种事，因此在摆脱老头子之后，他再也没有对自己进行过这种耐药性的锻炼。  
　　但身体不记得耐药性，心却会因为那些回忆留下本能反应。比起情欲，一种更强烈的焦虑和恐惧席卷了他。他不能就这样去见梅芙……他得想方设法熬过去，他得想方设法处理一下！  
　　必须要先离开这里。要先找到一个绝对安全的地方，再联络他的同伴。  
　　他妈的，真是倒霉透顶。他当时若是再和布伦希尔德多周旋半分钟，一切就不会变得这么糟。往往能用匕首抵着你的女人，不逼到最后是绝不会忍心杀你的，可谁能想到她真的在里面放了东西，这齐格鲁德到底又是谁啊！  
　　后来他跌跌撞撞，虚弱无力地拉开会客室的大门往外走，一路上撞到了好几个家伙，被绿啤酒沿着脖子向下洒了满身。他也被人碰了胳膊抱了腰摸了屁股，可都是些烂醉的爱尔兰人，除了躲开也没什么更好的办法——直到他终于能在安全地点和他的同伴联络的时候，却又发现不知何时，襟前那装着小型信号发射器的胸针早就掉了。  
　　也许就在会场里哪次跌倒的时候被人拿走了也不一定，但他已然没办法去注意那些了。  
　　现在他躲在城堡二楼尽头的某个套间里，一个小小的衣柜隔间中。数学教授过去就总把他关在小箱子或者小衣柜之类的地方，这让他的本能就觉得只有这里才是安全的。  
　　他不知道在这里捱了多久。也许只有十分钟，也许过去了两个小时，一片黑暗里，只有恶魔般的欲火无声地烧灼着他。他不曾如此绝望无助过，身体深处的燥热让他甚至在手淫之后还试图用手指插进自己后面，然而他太没有经验了，这个过程又生涩又痛苦，反而让他更遭折磨。  
　　——然后，他突然听到了外面传来了声音。插入自己后穴的手指僵在里面，他屏住呼吸，大气也不敢喘。  
　　「……出来。小子，你怎么不声不响躲在这里？」  
　　简直是一道惊雷在他耳畔炸开。  
　　随着一声推拉衣柜的声响，他哆嗦着往里缩。然而再怎么缩他也是逃无可逃的，他只能看到那个西装革履，好整以暇的男人手撑在衣柜旁边，正居高临下地看着他。对方体态高挑肩膀宽阔，罩得身下一片阴影，藤丸立香就这样被他笼在这片阴影里。见习侦探抬头向上看去，刚好和对方那双堪称艳丽的鲜红眼睛对视了。  
　　「Cas……ter？」  
　　>>>  
　　「Cas……ter？」  
　　在一个寒冷的周二早上，他们第一次见面了，见面的地点是一家街边快餐店。工作日的早晨快餐店里人很多，所有的学生和上班族都手忙脚乱，行色匆匆，好像只有他们俩是例外。选择在这个地方见面其实很奇怪，不过无论是他和对面的爱尔兰人都不在意这一点就是了。  
　　「怎么，不像吗？」  
　　「……确实，和我想象的不太一样。」少年放开柠檬茶的吸管，不好意思地笑了笑，他瞟了一眼手机上的资料，又回过头来打量着面前的男人。  
　　在那对特别的，群青色长睫的掩映下，他眼睛里的光辉倒是没那么锋芒毕露。面前的男人又高又瘦，体态优雅，头极美，几绺刀刻般的青蓝额发垂在他光洁饱满的前额上，薄薄的耳垂上挂着一对银坠子，随着他肩膀前倾的动作正闪烁着微光。  
　　「我本来以为你会是个……嗯，怎么说呢，就是……」藤丸立香用手势在脸上比了个圆框眼镜，又在腰上画了个圆，「再穿个格子衫……毕竟是会把网名叫『魔术师』的这种男人嘛。不过你可比我想的帅多了。」  
　　男人笑了一下，拿出烟盒点了支烟：「谢谢。不过这可不是我想给自己取的网名，侦探先生，这是我的绰号，他们都那么叫我。你也这么称呼我就好。」  
　　藤丸立香看了他的香烟盒子一眼：「你同时也为爱尔兰黑帮工作。」  
　　「当然。」男人不置可否，「这是苏格兰场的意思。」  
　　年轻的见习侦探问道：「那么Caster先生，我很想知道，我接下来要和一位爱尔兰黑帮里的线人合作做些什么呢？」  
　　藤丸立香想起他在网络上搜集关于那位「康诺特的女王」的线索的前两个月。在他以粉丝团为切入点搜集有关她和爱尔兰黑帮相关的情报的时候，正是这位名为「Caster」的人在网上向他发了一封邮件。  
　　他开门见山，自称是英国警方的线人，并向藤丸立香提供了一些有关梅芙的信息。藤丸立香从来没有见过这种明人不说暗话的套路，下意识地认为这是诈他的把戏，然而本来他是不屑一顾的，这位Caster却在一周之后又给他发了一封邮件，给了他更多也更详细的情报。  
　　这些情报也恰好和藤丸立香从另外的渠道所搜集到的信息对上了。与此同时，他说他是夏洛克·福尔摩斯先生的朋友。按道理说这一切简直可疑到了极点，然而就在收到这封信的三小时前，他恰好接到了那位大侦探的电话。  
　　除此之外，还有最后一点，让他不由得不信Caster至少确实和贝克街的侦探先生相识——在邮件的最后，他居然提到了詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。  
　　自他离开伦敦，渡过北海峡已有三年，当年的事情又极其隐秘，知道他和莫里亚蒂有所关联的，在这个世界上除了他，也只剩下夏洛克·福尔摩斯本人了。  
　　这终于使藤丸立香下定决心雇这位Caster帮他干活。反正警局的莫德雷德警官会给他报销，谁叫她自己搞不定这种事！  
　　「一个月之后就是圣帕特里克节，爱尔兰人的狂欢日。他们按例在那天会聚在一起喝个烂醉。城里一切有头有脸的爱尔兰裔都会在那，你要找的那位『女王』当然也不例外。」Caster打开了随身携带的文件夹，递给他一张卡片，「这是给你的入场证明。有了它，你就可以进到城堡的最顶层去见梅芙。其余的事情我会为你打点妥当，但是究竟要用什么身份去见，要你自己搞定。」  
　　「这么神通广大？」  
　　「算不上，举手之劳而已。」魔术师微微一笑，「不过见习侦探，你这边不会出什么让我不好收场的事情吧？」  
　　「放心吧，我只是想和她见个面而已。只要见一次面就足够了。」  
　　魔术师了然地一点头：「我明白了。」  
　　随即，他立刻就将文件收回文件袋，穿上风衣起了身：「那么没什么问题的话就这样吧，小侦探。三月十七日的晚上，我们再见。之后我们再联络！」  
　　他遥遥地一挥手，将手插在风衣兜里，走出了咖啡馆。这男人倒是办事利索，藤丸立香一边想，一边简直不禁有些感动，那位侦探先生偶尔也会有这么靠谱的朋友啊。  
　　鼻尖还存留着一点淡淡的草药气味。他想起对方刚刚坐下来刚脱风衣的时候，他前襟的蛇缠酒杯徽章和袖口的草药残屑。不过，味道并不难闻。  
　　>>>  
　　现在他又闻到了Caster身上的草药气味。人在这种焦虑不安的状态下总是爱胡思乱想，他又总觉得Caster身上的草药味比往日更加强烈，在这种时刻里，简直反倒生出几分催情作用来。  
　　「……小侦探。你究竟怎么了？」  
　　他被Caster一把从衣柜里抓出来，猝不及防地，直接摔到了地上。然而他自己也说不明白。因为这前因后果简直莫名其妙到了极点！  
　　「你是不是在哪中了招？」他听到Caster的声音关切又焦躁。男人将他扶起来，拉到了床上，「你见到梅芙了？事情不顺利？」  
　　「……没，没有……」藤丸立香断断续续地喘息着，抓着库·丘林的前襟，「我还没有见到她……就被不知道从哪里冒出来的奇怪女人强行灌了酒。当时如果我不喝酒……她就要用匕首，用匕首捅了我的肚子……真没想到那个『康诺特的女王』居然会用这种手段……」  
　　「那你后来怎么不联系我，立香！」  
　　「在逃出来的路上，我的通讯器不知道在哪里被人摘掉了。」  
　　「我记得嘱咐过你要小心！」他绰号「魔术师」的搭档声音里简直有一点点咬牙切齿，「亏你还是福尔摩斯的弟子，怎么能这么掉以轻心。」  
　　「……以后不敢再这么自称了。」藤丸立香的声音细如蚊蚋，「这次真是丢人丢大了。」  
　　「现在还有心情开玩笑啊，小侦探。」Caster冰凉的手掌摸了摸他的脸，「你现在的样子可很不好。」  
　　正如库·丘林所说。藤丸立香现在双眼通红，紧咬着下唇压抑着喘息，领口完全敞开了，胸膛不停地起伏，裤子也完全褪到膝盖，将下体完全地暴露了出来，在他的搭档眼里，是一副极其不得体的样子。藤丸立香自然是下意识地想收起膝盖把自己遮起来的，但是库·丘林一碰他，几乎就让他本能地闭上了眼睛，以一种迎合的姿态，用脸颊去轻轻摩挲对方的掌心。  
　　这个动作简直让他自己也吓了一跳，他连忙睁开眼，挥手打掉了库·丘林的手。  
　　「你或许需要帮忙，立香。」但是对方并没有介意，「这样吧，我现在出去给你找个姑娘进来。」  
　　男人说完这话起身便走，然而此时，他却听到后面的人说：「等，等一等！……」  
　　他停下了脚步。少年侦探浑身都在发抖。  
　　「……不用了Caster，真的不用了……我只，只用自己撸出来就好……」  
　　「恐怕不行。」魔术师神情凝重，「如果真的是梅芙派人故意给你下的药，恐怕光靠你是没法处理的。还是得给你找个姑娘。」  
　　「……我对女人，不行的。」  
　　在那一瞬间，他很明显地看到了魔术师脸上复杂精彩的神情。库·丘林深吸了一口气，道：「这可能……一时半刻是不大好找。不过不知道冒犯不冒犯，小侦探，你……」  
　　男人的声音顿了一顿：「应当是『想要男人』的那一类吧？」  
　　然后，他看到藤丸立香闭上眼睛，堪称绝望般地点了点头。  
　　被迫在陌生人面前出柜的滋味当然不好受。被迫在陌生人面前承认自己是在下面的那个，滋味更不好受。  
　　而且，恐怕接下来他还要做一件让自己滋味更加，更加不好受的事情了——  
　　「Caster。」库·丘林听到少年侦探问他，「别费劲了。你行不行？」  
　　魔术师听到这话，很明显地愣了一下，随即笑出声来：「我？立香，小侦探！我可是直男啊……」  
　　「我加钱！」  
　　「……好吧！也不是不行。」库·丘林走了两步坐到他旁边来，凑近了看他，再出声时，似乎比往常更低了两分，「佣金要再翻一番，可不可以？」  
　　「……就这么说定了。」  
　　但后来他们也没有马上就做。藤丸立香倒是已经完全解开了衬衫，陷在了黑色的天鹅绒被里，他一边喘息着，一边伸手抚慰着自己。Caster却只是将膝盖楔在他双膝之间，上身半压着他，在床头慢悠悠地翻找着安全套和润滑剂。  
　　「你他妈的，要做能不能，快点做……」  
　　库·丘林被他那句气急败坏的脏话弄得笑出了声：「好啦，别心急，小侦探。马上满足你。不过也不能让我马上就提枪上马吧，你又不是女生，提前多做点准备工作，对我们都有好处不是吗？」  
　　但这个时候，藤丸立香已经几乎要被情欲和高热折磨得连话都说不出来了。他仰着头，天鹅绒的反光映进他的眼睛，那里是一片水雾朦胧，几乎要映不清任何人的影子了。  
　　他听见库·丘林吹了声口哨。  
　　「还好，这些东西倒是一应俱全。」  
　　随后，Caster撑起了上半身。他耳畔的一对银坠轻轻摇晃，在阴影里闪烁着堪称暧昧的光芒，而那双鲜红、危险、充满隐喻性的双眸轻轻眯起，正以一种支配般的姿态，居高临下地望向了这位年轻而天真的，沦陷在情欲之中，对所有事物都一无所知的少年——  
　　库·丘林解开领带扣，冰凉柔软的丝绸领带从他的指间滑落到藤丸立香的脸上，恰好蒙住了藤丸立香的眼睛。  
　　因此在那一刻，他也不曾看到，男人的唇角竟微不可察地上扬了一下。  
　　>>>  
　　你必须承认这一点，Caster。你其实是乐于见到藤丸立香这副模样的。  
　　你乐于见到他痛苦、无助、蜷缩着瑟瑟发抖；你乐于见到他沦陷于情欲的泥淖沼泽之中挣扎不休；你乐于见到他望向你，就如同见到救世主。  
　　>>>  
　　詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂在很多年前就不认为藤丸立香是个可造之材。他也直说过，但藤丸立香身处叛逆期，只对他的话嗤之以鼻。后来夏洛克·福尔摩斯比较委婉，只赞赏他「对于事物的细节观察入微，擅于收集情报」，却对藤丸立香对于危险的先天钝感避而不谈。  
　　——今天发生的一切，实际上都是某个人的早有预谋。  
　　把他诱入圣帕特里克节的狂欢会场是，派人故意给他下药是，甚至更早，从他接下英国警方的委托，试图接近梅芙的时候，就已经有人在暗中注意他了。  
　　当然，罪魁祸首已经显而易见。  
　　实际上，如果在一个月前的那个早晨，见习侦探先生能够更早地抬头看一看窗外的话，或许今天的事情也就不会发生了。  
　　当时虽然库·丘林很快离开了，他却没走远。他只是站在马路对面的公交站牌下面。在那里，隔着店面巨大的街边玻璃窗，库兰的猛犬依旧能把猎物的模样尽收眼底。  
　　刚才在店里和他初次见面的时候， 库·丘林不由得多看了他几眼。斯卡哈交给他的档案照片是几年前拍的，那个时候藤丸立香还在贝克街给人打下手，现在倒是大变样了。  
　　他现在二十出头，稚嫩的外壳里却已然包着一把清秀俊美，堪堪长开的骨头了。  
　　店里的服务员还在给他上菜呢。这小子，一餐吃的可不少：一份猪扒意面、一份三明治、一杯柠檬茶。而他现在只是一边低下头用叉子搅意面吃，一边用另一只手全神贯注地在他的手机上划来划去。虽说知道这位见习侦探依旧是在整理分析他那些情报，他这模样也着实和快餐店里那些普通人都太像了。简直就是对身边的一切都毫无警觉——  
　　藤丸立香吃掉了意面，吞下了三明治，最后喝了一半的柠檬茶。库·丘林手指上的香烟也慢慢地燃尽了。在这个过程里，他一直看着藤丸立香，但藤丸立香从来都没有抬起头来向这边看过一眼。直到一辆鲜红的巴士驶过马路。玻璃窗后的少年在这时像是有了什么心灵感应一样，偶然地抬起了一次头，但他什么也没看见。  
　　将藤丸立香就那么丢在那儿或许有点可惜，后来在回来的路上，库·丘林心想。而他又立刻觉得愕然起来。我什么时候变得如此心急？  
　　不过暂且把他放在那儿也没什么要紧。因为藤丸立香总会落进他网中的。  
　　毕竟他从来都是最谨慎精明的猎人，一旦将对方诱入陷阱，无论是什么样的猎物，都再也别想逃脱。  
　　>>>  
　　他并非苏格兰场的线人，也从未和夏洛克·福尔摩斯有过任何来往。他从来都只为爱尔兰黑帮做事，藤丸立香只是他要除掉的目标之一。而今晚就是收网之时。  
　　半个小时前便是圣帕特里克节的午夜。  
　　那时天幕黑透，星光闪烁，会场里的空气闷热、潮湿，陷入狂欢的爱尔兰人们的声潮犹如海浪，翡翠色的酒香浓得几乎在地上流淌。库·丘林却正低着头，加快了脚步在这片深绿色的狂欢之潮中穿行——收到了「计划完成」的短讯之后，他正要逆着人群的方向，向外走出会场。  
　　在这条路上，他又碰到了好些个熟面孔:奥特琳德、希露德和斯露德手拉着手围成一圈，见人便想将他也拉过去和她们一起跳舞；齐格鲁德满面焦急，手里拿着一副眼镜，见人便问见没见到布伦希尔德，然而问了半天也没结果；最后，在会场边缘，他又遇到了弗格斯。  
　　弗格斯正举着杯绿啤酒到处晃悠，碰到了他，便问他有没有在会场中看到一个人。他听见弗格斯压低了声音描述对方的长相：是个男孩子，戴着顶粗呢格子帽，很年轻，东方相貌，皮肤白皙，眼睛湛蓝，双腿笔直，屁股柔软……  
　　库·丘林打趣他：「你怎么知道他屁股软？」  
　　弗格斯说：「我自然知道。」  
　　「行吧。」库·丘林耸了耸肩膀，「可是很遗憾，弗格斯。你说的这个小男孩我并没什么印象。听上去挺面生，谁把他带进来的？」  
　　弗格斯摇摇头：「我也不知道，说不定是从哪儿偷偷跑进来玩的。不过不重要。」  
　　「你说得对。」说这话的时候，库·丘林伸手给他扶了扶头上的三叶草礼帽，「那祝你好运，弗格斯。我还有件事要办！就先走了。毕竟现在梅芙还没过来，我得趁早开溜才成。」  
　　弗格斯听了这话哈哈大笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，侧身让开了路。  
　　注视着库·丘林的身影消失在了漆黑的门外，他觉得今天晚上，这位年轻干事的神色似乎有些罕见的焦躁。  
　　走廊里的寂静和宴会厅的狂欢形成了极其强烈的对比，他越是前行，越觉得周围昏暗，安静。直到走过旋转楼梯，沿着长长的走廊走到了二楼的最深处，一切的喧闹声终于彻底离他远去了。  
　　他面对着走廊尽头的窗户，在拐角处沉默无声地站了一会。半开的窗户映照出他的面庞。头顶吊灯的灯光投射到他雪白的硬领、垫肩和袖口的饰珠上，他正对着玻璃整理自己的仪容，然而就在这一刻，我们很难说出他露出了怎样一种表情——  
　　然后，他推开了走廊尽头的这扇门。  
　　门没有锁，室内昏暗而寂静，充斥着一种说不好是干花还是某种奶油甜点的混合性香气。此处是斯卡哈名下诸多度假酒店中的一所，无论是外部还是内部的装潢模仿的都是中世纪城堡的结构，因此房间内部也是富丽堂皇，颇为复古。  
　　库·丘林踏过柔软的提花地毯走到内间，随后又走到了房间最里面，衣柜的前面。在没有完全合拢的推拉柜门前，他终于听见了某个强抑着的、不均匀的、颤抖的呼吸声。  
　　在黑暗之中伸出手去，果不其然地，他碰到了一寸发着鲜明高热的皮肤。  
　　「……出来。小子，你怎么不声不响躲在这里？」  
　　「Cas……ter？」  
　　那声音又惊又喜，带着颤抖的哭腔。库·丘林再熟悉不过了，那就是他的声音。  
　　——他知道藤丸立香在这。  
　　因为这是他们的约定。  
　　这便是他的谋划了：先让藤丸立香若是走投无路便躲到此处，然后再由他将藤丸立香逼到走投无路。  
　　所以藤丸立香一定在这里，只能在这里。  
　　>>>  
　　现在，库·丘林终于知道他到底是什么滋味了。果然他从来不会令人失望。  
　　因为媚药的作用，少年的肌肤现在都红透了。他被库·丘林抱着腰，头低垂着，乌黑的碎发也往两边落，露出一点雪白的后颈。他热得早已出了满身的薄汗，连头发梢都有水珠往下渗，身上一点甜美酒香又余韵未消，简直让男人不合时宜地想起了三姐妹平常私底下的玩笑话——这样的男孩子，简直就像她们口中说的那种「尚未被人标记过的Omega」。  
　　那杯酒里故意加了过量的药，他其实很意外藤丸立香居然能挺到这个时候。虽然这位小侦探没那么聪明，不过对于这种坚强的意志他倒是也颇怀敬意。  
　　不过会忍一点好，有嚼头吃起来才刺激。  
　　怀抱着异色旖旎的想象，库兰的猛犬张开獠牙，咬上他年轻的颈项，沿着颈筋一路吻到耳畔。  
　　东方少年的隐秘部位生得并不粗鲁，被人饶有兴味地一握，考珀液便早已从顶端溢出来，沿着柱身向下流。实在是非常夸张，一碰就沾了满手。同为男性，库·丘林很明白该如何取悦那里，他反复地，由上而下地撸动着他的牡器。这突如其来的强烈刺激让藤丸立香在他怀里不由得缩紧了脊背。  
　　「立香，你平时就这么敏感吗？」  
　　「当然，当然只是……因为这，该死的药……」  
　　他了然地点了点头：「你说的对，是很该死。」  
　　虽然为爱尔兰黑帮工作，库·丘林并不是一天到晚都在干些杀人越货的活计。他们四兄弟都有白天的正经工作，他则是在贝尔法斯特的一家草药房帮忙打理生意，这也是斯卡哈的产业。当然，这次给小侦探在酒里下的药也是古老的凯尔特秘方。  
　　——其实并不是因为天生体质的缘故所以才渴望被雄性征服，立香。不过能听到你说出这种秘密，还真是意外之喜。  
　　抚爱过了性器，之后便碰到他柔软的囊袋和脆弱的会阴。当他的指甲稍微擦过那里的时候，少年哆嗦着轻喊出声来，与此同时，他的后面被轻而易举地侵入了。  
　　魔术师用沾满润滑液的手指才刚向里挤进了一个指节，里面却出乎他的意料，完完全全地湿透了，连穴口都被微微地打湿，他一往里探，柔软的内壁就纠缠上来。或许是跟他刚才自己用精液做了扩张也有关系吗。而他的手指越是往里探，越是觉得这皱襞绞得他极紧。他用指腹来回刮蹭揉捏内壁，另一只手则揉着藤丸立香的屁股，试图让这具身体不要如此紧张，可鉴于小侦探的身体现在已经极其敏感，这反而起到了反作用，尤其是当他中指上的钢笔茧意外地碾过前列腺的时候，藤丸立香的身体触电般地颤抖起来，居然就这样用后面到达了高潮。  
　　藤丸立香自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，不愿意再看眼前的荒唐景象。然而更加令他绝望的是，即使发泄了一次，他的欲望却还未减退，甚至更加渴求，嗓子里也却不受控制地溢出沉溺于快感的破碎呻吟。  
　　「Caster……」他开始神志不清地哀求着，「你快一点，快一点……」  
　　「快点做什么，立香？」  
　　明知故问！藤丸立香简直在心里要把他恨出了血，可情潮依旧冲上脑来，直接压垮了他的尊严和理智，让他一边无意识地扭动屁股去蹭对方已然勃起的下身，一边咬牙切齿地开口道：「求你……Caster……进来。插进来……」  
　　「——那么，遵命，立香。」  
　　男人的前戏刚才做得十分温柔，几近折磨，可在真正插入的时候，却是堪称粗暴了。在被雄性的器官真正地首次贯穿身体的一瞬间，少年的十指抓紧了身下的天鹅绒，指节血色尽失，他咬紧了下唇，控制着自己不因为剧痛而叫出声来。  
　　可这个时候，他却听到Caster在背后问他：「我说啊，小侦探。莫非你没有过经验吗？」  
　　「……我，我，我有过的……」  
　　这声音里却仿佛带着十二万分的心虚。库·丘林便继续问道：「是吗，可里面真是太紧了。这让我进得着实很费劲啊……真的有过吗？可别撒谎。」  
　　「真的有！很早以前就有了！」他咬着牙说，「只是很……很多年没有再做过罢了！」  
　　「喔。」Caster点了点头，「缺少滋润。怪不得。不过既然不是雏，就不用我多加照顾了吧——」  
　　随后，他唐突地迎来了一波更加粗暴，更加汹涌的撞击。藤丸立香眼前一阵发黑，被撞得直掉眼泪，然而他刚刚撒了谎，总不好立刻便反悔，只好打掉牙齿和血吞，把头埋进绒被里，试图用沉默将这一切忍耐过去。  
　　但他太高估自己的承受能力了。  
　　媚药依旧在他体内强烈地作用着。这导致他在被插入之后，很快就从这种痛苦中获得了强烈的快乐。刚进入不应期的牡器又硬起来了，真是年少气盛。  
　　在很长一段时间内，室内只有两人的喘息、呻吟和黏匝匝的皮肉碰撞声接连响起。藤丸立香抱着枕头，把自己的脸埋在里面，一点微弱的窒息感使他的下面夹得反而更紧了。那被初次开拓的后穴在媚药的作用下，简直是惊人地柔软多汁，他又一直不停地掉眼泪，简直就是颗小而熟透的浆果，只要轻轻咬上一口，无论是上面还是下面都会淌出水来，几乎甜美得让人疯狂。  
　　在被库·丘林咬住脖子的时候，他两瓣肩膀狠狠地哆嗦了一下。在那一刻他简直有一种他会被身后的男人活活吃掉的错觉，可他也无力甩开，只能半死一样地躺倒在床上任他插弄，同时也任由库兰的猛犬将獠牙刺入他薄薄的皮肤。  
　　无可否认，在这种时刻，就连这种细碎的疼痛都成了他快乐的来源。  
　　他渴望，他也渴望又恐惧。他恐惧自己，也恐惧Caster，他更恐惧这汹涌澎湃，无穷无尽的欲望本身。  
　　藤丸立香也不知道自己怎么就哭个没完没了，他可能真是怕得要死了。这药效也不知道何时才能过去，到底是会先血管爆裂而死，还是被人在床上活活操死，哪一个更有可能，他也不知道。  
　　在这种极度的恐惧之中，他再度攀上了顶峰。这一次他甚至没有被Caster抚慰性器，也没有自己玩前面，是完完全全地被干射的。  
　　这时候，藤丸立香感觉自己脑子可能是搭错了线，他居然低下了头，去看自己射出来的东西。然而它在漆黑的绒被上又是如此显眼，简直扎得他双眼生疼耳朵发烫，他又只好连忙别过了视线。  
　　突然间，他感觉被拍了两下屁股。藤丸立香还没明白为什么对方在这个时候要打他的屁股，下一刻却只觉得天旋地转。是他立刻就被Caster翻过身来了。  
　　男人换了个姿势，把自己抽身出来，又再度进到了藤丸立香的最深处。  
　　「立香。下次机灵点……」男人喘息着叹气，「在床上可不能总这么笨。知道了？」  
　　但这一切太过猝不及防，少年还没来得及回答，就只能半张着嘴，发出一声脆弱而失神的悲鸣。  
　　射精之后的疲倦和痛苦让他想请求Caster停一停，别做得那么激烈。可他又知道他是开不了口的。现在他一开口，肯定又是违背心意，反而去求Caster继续干他了。  
　　——简直就是个不知廉耻的婊子。不，还不如婊子呢。见习侦探绝望地想，他妈的，我还得倒贴这家伙钱呢。  
　　于是他只好用手臂盖着眼睛——他不敢去看现在的这副光景。可他这样子，却反倒像极了沉溺其中。  
　　库丘林低下头来，低笑着捧着他的脸来吻他。之后那吻一路向下，流连到颈窝，又到了他胸前，最后，他用牙齿轻轻地咬住了少年的一粒乳头。他乳头很小，颜色很浅，也极敏感，被这么一咬一拉，藤丸立香浑身一颤，后背霎时本能地弓了起来。少年伸出手，茫然地想把他推开，但是推不动，只能把库·丘林的一缕青蓝色长发虚虚地抓在了手里。  
　　如同溺水之人抱住浮木那般。  
　　他握住了库·丘林的长发，慢慢地收了紧。一点轻微的疼痛也反刺激到Caster的神经，使他的动作更加暴烈了。  
　　「Cas……Caster……！」藤丸立香终究是忍不住，求饶出声，「求求你，轻一点，轻一点……」  
　　「……小侦探。」他听到库·丘林声音喑哑，「可你不是说不是第一次吗。怎么这种程度就受不住了？……激烈一点才好。早点弄出来，药效也会早点退掉啊。不是我说，我也……很费劲的啊。」  
　　可这话居然反倒起了反作用。他越是求饶，库·丘林却干得他越狠。  
　　藤丸立香仰直了脖子，颈项上的筋脉都鲜明地爆起来了，身体剧烈地颠簸着，头几乎要顶上床柱，声音被撞得支离破碎，半天都说不出一句完整的话。  
　　「不是……不，不是的……不要，不要了……Cas……Caster……我错了，我，我要死了……我是，我是第一次……呜……我不要了……」  
　　「……真是的。」  
　　他听到男人鼻子里发出一声低沉的哼笑。  
　　「早说真话不就好了吗，立香。」  
　　库·丘林低下头来。他用鼻尖贴着藤丸立香的鼻尖，嗓音又轻又温柔。藤丸立香半张着嘴，眼泪和涎液一同混合着都要顺着下巴流下去了，他却伸出了手，慢慢地给少年擦了干净。  
　　然后，库·丘林居然捏着他的下巴，再度亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
　　这吻来的猝不及防，他只感觉舌头被库·丘林带着，被卷成了极柔软的一团，和他再也难分彼此，口腔里的空气几乎都被他所带走，一种强烈的窒息感再度漫溢上来。  
　　——几乎如同被卷入无尽的俄刻阿诺斯之中随波逐流。  
　　他听见库·丘林很模糊地喊了他的名字，立香、立香、立香。一种混乱，温暖而强烈的快乐在黑暗之中包裹住了他，沿着脊髓往下身灌去。他几乎陷入一种熟悉的谵妄状态，在这种谵妄之中，他紧紧地抱住了库·丘林。在那一瞬间他射了精。他也感到库·丘林也将从这场莫名其妙的幻梦中抽身——  
　　但是与此同时，他感觉到颈间猛地一紧！  
　　「——！」  
　　藤丸立香从谵妄中猛然清醒过来，他睁开了眼睛。然而他的肉体依旧以一种惯性紧紧地箍住了库·丘林。  
　　或许只是他的错觉。在他睁开眼的时候，他只见到男人用双手捏紧了他的肩膀，隔着套子，在他的体内缴械投降了。  
　　>>>  
　　后来藤丸立香自己去洗了澡。他下床的时候脚步虚浮，第一步就踩了空，险些直接滚到地上去，还好被库·丘林搭了把手。  
　　「……谢谢，Caster。」  
　　他声音很软，是一种极其的虚弱无力，库·丘林问他：「需不需要我帮忙，小侦探？」  
　　但是藤丸立香拒绝了他。  
　　于是库·丘林就只能看着他抱着自己的衣服，浑身赤裸地背对着自己，沿着墙根一路扶着墙往浴室走去。他笑了一声，心想这小子还真是翻脸不认人——不过，无所谓。  
　　浴室里的水声很快响起来了。他起了身，又点了根香烟，迈过两步走到窗前。打开窗户望进天空，潮湿冰冷的水气直往他脸上涌。即将破晓，又下雨了。  
　　正是雨水丰沛的季节。  
　　他想起刚才伸手触碰到藤丸立香颈项的时候。那时少年全身深深陷在漆黑的天鹅绒里，潮湿的黑发几乎融化在里面，整个人仿佛沦陷在泥淖沼泽之中，又像已经被埋在了坟墓里。藤丸立香紧闭着眼睛，对他将脖子毫不设防地露了出来。  
　　那一刻，他也确实握住了这条鲜活、脆弱的生命。  
　　库·丘林沉默地注视着黎明之前钴蓝色的天空，烟草的雾气蒙住了他往日锐利的视线。他最后还是放了藤丸立香一马，某种意义上吧。  
　　半年前，斯卡哈在地下密室里将档案递到了他的手上，这是他第一次见到藤丸立香。这位忠诚而老练的爱尔兰干事看着照片里带着毛呢格子帽的年轻男孩，听见斯卡哈说他是英国警方派来的人，心想这小子看起来天真又愚蠢，不过倒是生了一副漂亮皮相。  
　　他在许多年前便开始给帮派做事，事到如今，不知天高地厚的警员和侦探究竟收拾过了多少，「魔术师」先生自己也数不清楚。因此，就算档案上这位看起来确实有点来头——居然还和那位贝克街的大侦探交情匪浅呢——然而天高皇帝远，过了北海峡，即使让这小子人间蒸发，苏格兰场也只能鞭长莫及了。  
　　在接触目标本人之前，他往往是要先做一些准备的，这次也不例外。他在和藤丸立香见面之前，也将这位在贝尔法斯特开办侦探事务所的独立侦探反调查了个底朝天。可这一调查倒是出乎了他的意料：藤丸立香，这个亚裔小子居然不止给夏洛克·福尔摩斯当过学徒，居然和三年前锒铛入狱的那位「犯罪界的拿破仑」有着一层更深的关系——他正是在詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂身边长大的，他是莫里亚蒂的养子！  
　　詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的养子。然后把他的养父出卖给福尔摩斯，洗白上岸，当了一位干干净净的「好人」。  
　　这可真是有趣。  
　　他后来便直接去了伦敦郊外的监狱，在那里见到了莫里亚蒂。数学教授坐在他对面，虽然脸色苍白，体态清减，但衣着依旧整洁体面，证明他在里面过得好像还不错。  
　　而当库·丘林对着他提起藤丸立香的时候，数学教授眼睛里向来沉静的光居然微微地跳动了一下。  
　　「他离开福尔摩斯了？」  
　　「我以为你对一切都知情，教授。」  
　　莫里亚蒂叹息一声：「在这个地方，今时不同往日了。」  
　　库·丘林点点头：「也对。」  
　　「他现在在哪？」  
　　「贝尔法斯特。他自己开了一家侦探事务所，跟福尔摩斯学的。日子过的还不错，只不过可能惹了点小麻烦。」  
　　「……库·丘林先生。」数学教授轻轻地说，「你又是为了什么目的而来？」  
　　库·丘林看了莫里亚蒂一眼。他敏锐地察觉到，对方似乎并不想对那个曾经出卖过他的养子复仇。  
　　「莫里亚蒂教授，我觉得很奇怪。」于是他直截了当地说，「如果当年不是藤丸立香，福尔摩斯也不会得到足以把你送到这个鬼地方的铁证——」  
　　「有一点你搞错了，库·丘林先生。他没有那个脑子害我，把我弄到这个地步的，终究只是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。」  
　　「……好吧！」库·丘林耸了耸肩，「既然你这么坚持的话。」  
　　「我很抱歉。」莫里亚蒂笑了一声，「你本来想在这里得到一些东西。但是我让你的希望落空了。」  
　　「那我也总有办法。」库·丘林站起身来，「毕竟连这里我都找到了。正如你所说，教授，那位小侦探虽说有敏锐的观察力和反应能力，但是在探测人心这门学问上，他终究还是差了一点。」  
　　他转身向外走去，却听到莫里亚蒂大声道：「等一等！」  
　　「您还有什么事吗，莫里亚蒂教授？」  
　　「——我请求你为他留一个全尸。」  
　　「或许吧！」他这样回答。  
　　随后他便脚步不停地走掉了，他没有再听到詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂说话。  
　　不过实际上那个时候他并没有很明确地想过到底要不要藤丸立香的命。斯卡哈只是让他「处理掉」藤丸立香，这个「处理」是让他「不要再碍帮派的事」的意思。杀掉固然最简单方便，不过在他深更半夜收到藤丸立香的邮件的时候，库·丘林对着茶杯下面压着的照片看了一会儿，又突然觉得好像就这么杀了他，是有些可惜。  
　　>>>  
　　不过可惜归可惜，那也并非我们的魔术师先生真正开始动摇的时刻。甚至就连后来和藤丸立香见过了面，他也并没有真正开始动摇。  
　　转变的契机实际上只发生在几个小时之前，仅仅只是一句话，一念之间。  
　　那时他们还在地下停车场做最后的准备，藤丸立香坐在副驾驶上检查他的通讯器，又对着镜子整理他的头发和领口。他则在旁边摇下车窗抽烟，藤丸立香说他真是个老烟枪，他则对藤丸立香说：「会场里面禁烟啊，小侦探，我总不能在吸烟室里等着你吧？」  
　　一层淡青色的朦胧烟雾分开了他们。藤丸立香并不知道，此刻他身边的「搭档」正在悄无声息地注视着他。库兰的猛犬在黑暗里潜行多年，享受的从来都是和猎物斗智斗勇，勾心斗角的乐趣。然而藤丸立香从无反复——在他说自己「与夏洛克·福尔摩斯有故」之后，这位见习侦探便对他说的一切都深信不疑。这种人不是极度的天真就是极度的蠢，而无论是哪一种，实际上都是不适合在这一行干的。  
　　我不害他早晚也有人会来害他的，库·丘林想。到时候他就该尸骨无存了。  
　　他又突然有一句话很想问藤丸立香。他便问了：「立香。我们还对互相之间没那么知根知底，可你为什么就如此相信我呢？若我并非苏格兰场的线人，而真是别的什么人派来害你的，你又该怎么办呢？」  
　　「那Caster会害我吗？」  
　　「……说不定会？」  
　　「那我就没办法啦。」年轻的嗓音隔着雾气传了过来，「这个世界上的道理是这样的，有的时候，过于相信别人会死，有的时候，过于怀疑别人也会死。而对于Caster，虽然我第一次见到你也隐隐觉得你有些危险……你别生气！不过后来，直觉告诉我你是后者。我说的对不对？」  
　　「谁知道……什么歪理邪说。这臭小子。」魔术师听了这话简直啼笑皆非，「真是败给你了。」  
　　但藤丸立香赌对了。正如见习侦探后来所说，他向来好运。他在两条都极端危险的道路上选择了相对正确的那一条，所以现在，库·丘林打算放他一条生路。  
　　——不过这条命，从此就算是我的了。  
　　一根烟慢慢地燃尽了，此时藤丸立香已经下车走进了会场。他在车里打开了另外的通讯器，一阵电流声随即嘈杂地响起。  
　　「计划有变。」一个陌生的名字从魔术师口中出现，声音竟是从未有过的喑哑低沉，「给我转接布伦希尔德。」  
　　>>>  
　　他总算等到藤丸立香从浴室里面出来了。少年在里面耗费了很长时间，用来把自己重新收拾了个干净利索，等再站到库·丘林面前时，他又是一副体面姿态了。  
　　库·丘林低头打量他，发现媚药使他皮肤泛起的高热已然散去，少年的面孔又恢复了以往那种苍白剔透的模样，只是眼角一圈红色依旧没有消退——他刚才确实是哭得太厉害了。也不怪他，库·丘林简直带着几分促狭地想，毕竟刚才他都以为自己会死在床上呢。  
　　魔术师想帮他抚平肩膀上的衬衫褶皱，然而，却被少年侦探下意识地避开了。  
　　「我们这就撤退吧。」他闷闷地说。  
　　「你不累吗，立香？在这里可以多歇一会儿，也没关系。」  
　　藤丸立香叹了口气：「算了吧，Caster。是非之地，夜长梦多。这次任务也只能算作失败，得想个别的方案了。」  
　　然而，他发现对面的「苏格兰场线人」却罕见地沉默了。  
　　「怎么了，Caster？你看起来……」他试探着说，「好像……不太高兴？」  
　　「……不，没有。我只是在想，按你之前所说，那或许不一定是梅芙故意派人做的。她并没有做这件事的动机。」库·丘林看了看手表，「不过，既然你想走，我们现在就走吧。时间正好。」  
　　出了门，走廊上的新鲜空气让藤丸立香浑身一凛，混沌的脑子慢慢清明了些。他跟在魔术师身后慢慢地走，一边走，一边紧张地竖着耳朵听周围的声音。走廊狭长曲折，灯光昏暗，只是偶尔有几个人经过，都是些醉醺醺的，成群搭伴的生面孔。藤丸立香和他们擦肩而过的时候，从他们的身上闻到了很强烈的某种气味：一种纵欲过后的气味。但他和库·丘林身上也有，虽然那并非出自于他们的本愿……或许吧。  
　　可突然间，他猝不及防地停下了脚步。  
　　藤丸立香的眼睛不可置信地睁大了——他居然在城堡的大厅里遥遥望见了那位「康诺特的女王」！  
　　他不可能认错梅芙。那头标志性的粉色长发随着她的动作轻轻摆动，在众人之中显得夺目非常。她正抱着她男伴的手臂，与他共同向外走去，一边走，一边掩着嘴唇娇声轻笑。藤丸立香几乎下意识地便想冲上前去，但他还是先碰了碰库·丘林，对他示了示意。  
　　「我和你一起过去。」身边的人这么说。这倒出乎藤丸立香的意料。  
　　「你不会暴露身份吗？」他低声说。  
　　魔术师笑出声来：「你和她的见面可还是我从中牵线搭桥的呢。」  
　　「……也对。」  
　　于是，藤丸立香便加快了脚步跑下了旋转楼梯。跑起来的时候见习侦探有一瞬间简直咬牙切齿——他浑身都疼，感觉就像骨头被拆了之后又被重新装了一遍似的——然而当他终于跑到梅芙面前，刚要对这位约好见面的女星解释一番的时候，他却看到梅芙眨了眨眼，一脸茫然地看着他：「这位先生，你在说什么？我并不知道今夜和你有过什么约定喔？」  
　　就在此时，库·丘林也走了过来。梅芙见到了库·丘林，问道：「小库？这小家伙是你带过来的吗？」  
　　「嗯，是啊。」库·丘林回答得不咸不淡，慢慢地走到了藤丸立香旁边。  
　　梅芙来回打量了他们几眼，意味深长地笑了出来：「我知道啦！小朋友，看样子你也是我的粉丝，我说的没错吧？哼哼，我就知道。讨厌——小库真坏。居然拿人家当借口。不过话说回来，今天晚宴上的蜂蜜酒很好喝哦，是从哪一家酒行订购的？」  
　　「就是老地方。不过这一次的蜜种不错，所以味道和以前相比也更好了些。」  
　　「怪不得呢。看在酒的面子上，这次就放你一马了，下不为例！」  
　　「Caster。」此刻，藤丸立香的声音在一旁苍白地响起来了，「她说，梅芙小姐说，订酒……？」  
　　「康诺特的女王」狡黠一笑：「是呀！虽然说圣帕特里克节的宴会向来都是我主办，不过我又忙不过来，这种事情还是我们的得力干部Caster做得最妥当啦。」  
　　而后，梅芙便带着她的男伴和二人擦肩而过。藤丸立香却仿佛遭受了极大的冲击，在原地直愣愣地站了半晌，才和身边的男人再度注视了。  
　　「——你从来都不是苏格兰场的线人。」他轻轻地说，「你是爱尔兰黑帮的干部。」  
　　库·丘林不置可否，只是看着他。  
　　那双眼睛是前所未有的鲜红、冷酷、深不可测。这对藤丸立香来说是陌生的。  
　　而后，他伸出手抓住了藤丸立香的手臂。一种从未领略过的冷意从脚底攀附而上，见习侦探用尽全身的力气挣脱身旁的男人，二话不说拔腿便逃！  
　　——身后传来清脆的响指声。  
　　「康诺特的女王」和她面目模糊的男伴早已远去，他们消失在大厅门扉的尽头。而在藤丸立香到达之前，那门沉重地，永远地闭上了。藤丸立香跑得太快，狼狈不堪地摔在了地面上。  
　　库兰的猛犬缓慢而悠闲地从他的背后走来。  
　　「立香。不要这么心急，以后总有机会完成任务的。不过我觉得有的时候，有些委托也并没有非完成的必要，对吗？」他蹲下来，声音轻柔得如同爱抚，「膝盖有没有摔伤？让我看看。」  
　　见习侦探想再度挣开他，但这次是徒劳无功的，库·丘林的手掌死死地钳住了他。藤丸立香越过他的肩膀向后看去，只见黑压压的打手向他围了过来，将他团团包围在里面。  
　　天罗地网，无处可逃！  
　　低沉的笑声在他耳畔响起：「有一件事情你难道一直想不通吗？我是纯正的爱尔兰人，怎么会和伦敦有所来往呢？」  
　　那对颤抖的冰蓝瞳孔倏然收紧如针尖——  
　　「不过。」猎人低下头来，餍足地吻了吻他的耳朵尖，「既然败露就没办法了，小侦探。那说好的佣金，就不收你的啦。」  
　　

[Fin.]

**Author's Note:**

> 一些补充设定：  
> 时间地点是现代，北爱尔兰的贝尔法斯特。  
> 在藤丸立香十六岁的时候，恰逢夏洛克·福尔摩斯来调查詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。但那个时候他还差最后的决定性证据，而作为他如眼睛一般宠爱的养子，藤丸立香却在最后的时刻反水把莫里亚蒂出卖了。他和侦探做了利益交换，侦探把他从莫里亚蒂身边带走，给他自由，然后他就跟在福尔摩斯及华生身边见习了一年跟着他们办案，积累了一些经验。但是也不能总是跟着这二位，因此一年之后他就单飞，跑到北爱尔兰去当独立侦探帮人家干那些乱七八糟的小活。三年过去了，总算混出了一点点名堂。结果……  
> 莫德雷德其实纯粹是比较懒不想干活，她想干北爱尔兰的案子是因为北爱尔兰天高皇帝远。找藤丸立香也是随便找找……没想到就是这么一随便，把藤丸立香坑到了。  
> ……立香好倒霉啊！心疼立香。本来是已经洗白上岸要做正经人了，到最后还是掉回了深渊之中。  
> Caster：没关系，以后有我照顾，不用心疼。


End file.
